Fight And Never Give Up
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Mikasa met in high school and quickly became best friends apart from that Mikasa fell in love with him at first sight but didn't know how to tell him. During College Eren had a bad dirt bike accident resulting in him breaking both his legs the doctors told him the damage was bad and he may never walk again which just kills Eren inside Mikasa wants to help him any way she c


Fight And Never Give Up

Summary

Eren and Mikasa met in high school and quickly became best friends apart from that Mikasa fell in love with him at first sight but didn't know how to tell him. During College Eren had a bad dirt bike accident resulting in him breaking both his legs the doctors told him the damage was bad and he may never walk again which just kills Eren inside Mikasa wants to help him any way she can even if he may hate her for it she'd do anything for the man she loves.

Eren and Mikasa met in high school and quickly became best friends apart from that Mikasa fell in love with him at first sight but didn't know how to tell him. During College Eren had a bad dirt bike accident resulting in him breaking both his legs the doctors told him the damage was bad and he may never walk again which just kills Eren. Mikasa wants to help him any way she can even if he may hate her for it she'd do anything for the man she loves.

Six months later Eren's back in hospital and his casts have been taken off but he just lies in bed he's literally given up his mother's worried about him but he just ignores her. His father hates what's happened to Eren but he won't listen to him either he's inconsolable. Carla has told Mikasa about Eren and she hates it also so she decides to get him back to normal even if he hates her for it. When she arrives at the hospital she goes straight to his room when she sees him just lying there staring off into nowhere she sighs, "Eren get up" He looks at her "Leave me alone Mikasa its over."

She sighs "Eren I said get up" He snaps "I said leave me the fuck alone" She walks into the room "I said get the fuck out of that bed Eren" He ignores her that time so she just rolls her eyes and walks around the side of the bed pulls the covers away from him grabs his hands and pulls him out of the bed and hugs him He sighs "What the fuck are you doing dammit Mikasa" She sighs "Helping you now wait here."

He's left leaning on the side of the bed when she leaves she doesn't go far she's back after a minute with a wheelchair He sighs "Like hell am I going to live my life in a damn wheelchair fuck that." She smiles "Trust me" He sighs "Dammit Mikasa your so damn annoying" She smirks "Sit" He sighs "No" She grabs him and puts him in the wheelchair.

He glares at her but she just smiles and wheels him out of the room and down the corridor to the fitness room. He looks at her "What the fuck we doing here" She sighs "Stop swearing and you will see" She turns around and backs into the swinging doors then she turns around before they close so they don't close onto Eren's legs. He looks around the room and sees two sets of bars he knows what there used for he's seen them in movies.

He looks at Mikasa "Dammit I can't walk anymore you heard the doctors" She just smiles and wheels him next to the apparatus then helps him out of the wheelchair and rests his hands on the bars he looks at her "Why are you doing this you heard what the doctors said." She smiles "You remember your motto" He sighs "What Fight and never give up" She smiles "Exactly that one and the doctors said you MAY not walk again they never said it was certain" He rolls his eyes "Whatever" She goes to the other side of the bars "Now walk to me."

He sighs "Dammit Mikasa I can't" She sighs "There's no such word as can't now please try for me" He sighs "I hate you sometimes" She smiles "No you don't now move your butt." He raises his eyebrow "You wanna bet" She smiles "If you hate me so much come and get me" He sighs "I hate you so much right now" She smiles "So you keep saying now put one foot in front of the other" He sighs "Shut up I know how to walk" She smiles "Then do it then".

He looks down at his legs and sighs he shakes his head but slowly moves his left leg forward then he lifts his right forward he goes to start the process again but loses his balance and falls between the bars she quickly rushes to him she kneels next to him "Get up Eren." He sighs "Mikasa its over I can't do it" She rests her head on his "You can do it Eren I believe in you remember Fight and never give up" He sighs "Why are you doing this I mean really" She sighs "Eren I love you I have since the day I met you now get up."

He looks at her "You love me" She nods then leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips, She pulls back "Now get up." He sighs and lifts his arms up and pulls himself back onto the bars he looks at her she's back at the end of the bars "Your so mean." She sticks her tongue out at him "Now walk to me." He sighs but starts walking he manages to get half way before he has to stop she smiles "You OK" He sighs "No I'm being forced to do this annoying thing" She smiles "I'll make it worth your while" He sighs "I hate you" He carries on and finally makes it to her "I made it but I still hate you". She smiles "Why do you hate me now".

He smiles "You call that a kiss before" She laughs then moves towards him and she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss again this time its slower and more intimate. He smiles "This is embarrassing" She giggles "You want to stop" He smirks "Hell no its just well can't we take this somewhere else where there isn't people watching us." She smiles "What do you have in mind" He smiles "My room there would be good place." She nods and goes to get the wheelchair when she comes back he sits in it and she takes him back to his room.

She locks the door and closes the blinds whilst she's doing that Eren's climbed back into his bed she smiles and climbs in after him she lies beside him and they start cuddling and kissing he smiles "I never expected you actually loved me I always thought you was too good for me" She smiles "Your just right for me I've never considered anyone but you."

He smiles "Well OK then if I'm being honest I think I love you to" She smiles "Really" He nods "Yes but like I said I didn't think I was good enough for you" She kisses him again" I have wanted to tell you for years now especially when what was her name Kyarlston Marx asked you out" He smiles "Her I'd never go out with her I only ever wanted you" She smiles "Well now you have me and I'm going nowhere". He smiles "Good".


End file.
